


Flower Crowns and Vibe Suits

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a request by @shanjedi for, well for two things really, but I combined them: “In celebration of the vibe costume set pics could I request either ‘see you at home’ with vibe!cisco and his superhero girlfriend or something w/ vibe!cisco fighting crime with a flower crown on (maybe like his girlfriend put it on him and he got called to crime fight and forgot to take it off?)” I hope you like it!





	

“What are you making?” Cisco asked, his voice soft as he watched you from the med lab doorway, a gentle smile on his face.

 

You glanced up at him before smiling yourself, lifting the half finished flower crown in your hands so he could see it better, “I’m making flower crowns for the team,” you explained, “I told Caitlin I was bored, and since she forbid me from getting out of bed, I convinced Barry to go to my apartment to get my craft supplies,” you set the one in your hands down for a moment, lifting a complete one from beside you, “this one is for you,” you held it out to him, “I thought the colors of of the flowers would go with your suit...though I don’t really expect you to wear it while you’re out there being a hero.”

 

Cisco approached you and took the crown from your hands. It was made with large rose pink and peach-ish orange blossoms, tying together with similarly colored ribbons that dangled against his arm, “Very nice,” he praised, turning it over in his hands, “Orange is one of my favorite colors you know,” he placed the crown on his head, turning to the side with a coquettish smile, “how do I look?” he asked, giving his hair a toss.

 

You laughed, “Lovely,” you replied, “you look like a fairy prince come to steal my heart away.”

 

Cisco grinned, “Well that shouldn’t be too hard, since we’re already dating...” he sighed, his smile faltering as he looked down at your side, the stitches holding your latest battle wound closed hidden just beneath your shirt still vivid in his mind’s eye, “how’s that doing?” he nodded to your torso, “you’re not in too much pain or anything, right?”

 

You shook your head, “It hurts when I sit up on my own, and when I walk around,” you lifted the unfinished flower crown again, this one with red and yellow blossoms arranged around it, “but if I just sit here making flower crowns for a few weeks, I should be fine,” you laughed, wincing slightly at the pain it caused you, “I also have Caitlin pumping me with pain medicine whenever it gets too bad, so all in all, I’m fine.”

 

Cisco nodded, his eyes glazed in thought as he looked at you but didn’t seem to see you, “I’m...I’m really sorry about that,” he told you softly, for probably the twentieth time since you’d been injured, “I know I’ve said it a million times already but, I still can’t help but feel like it’s my fault, if I had just listened to you and Barry you’d -”

 

You took his hand gently, interrupting his train of thought, “Cisco, it’s not your fault,” you insisted earnestly, “Barry and I were giving you direction based on what we saw in the field, but you saw something we missed and made a call,” you leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, hissing as it tugged at your wound, “the only reason I’m alive is because you made a judgment call instead of blindly following orders, that’s what being part of a team means, looking out for each other even if it means going against the plan.”

 

Cisco nodded, quickly urging you to lay back down into a more comfortable position, “You still almost died though babe,” he argued weakly, “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had, don’t you get that?”

 

You nodded yourself, taking a deep breath to ease your pain before countering, “I almost died Cisco, had you not taken that meta out when you did, I would have actually died,” you held fast to his hand, squeezing it harder than was likely comfortable as the pain pulsed through you while slowly subsiding, “I don’t blame you for what happened, and neither should you,” you told him firmly, “now stop apologizing or I’m taking back that flower crown I made you.”

 

Cisco gasped, feigning shock, “Never!” he declared, making you giggle, “this flower crown is mine, and I will wear it everywhere,” he made a show of straightening it atop his head, “even into battle,”

 

That really got you giggling, “I’m sure that will look real intimidating,” you laughed, “meta criminals everywhere are probably quaking in their boots already!”

 

“Damn right!” Cisco agreed as he leaned forward to kiss your forehead, “Now you just relax ok? I’m gonna go get Caitlin so she can give you some more pain meds, and maybe you can teach me to make one of these crowns when I get back, hmn?”

 

“Deal,” you agreed with a nod, “you can start on Caitlin’s.”

 

Cisco nodded and got up from his place on the bed beside you, watching you over his shoulder as he went for the door. He sighed as he left you, still battling that gnawing feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach at what had happened to you. The meta you had been up against was a nasty one, he used to be a normal guy with a wife and a kid who’d just started school, but like a lot of other people in Central City that night, the accelerator explosion had taken his family away from him and saddled him with the unfortunate ability to transform into what Cisco could only describe as a monster; his body grew to be massive, only slightly smaller that Grodd if Cisco’s memory served, with horrifying calcium deposits protruding from his skin like spikes. That imagery alone was enough to put Cisco on edge when it came time to battle this brute, but his adrenaline kicked into overdrive when their adversary displayed his sickening ability to project said spikes from his body like missiles. You and Barry had him cornered near the end of the fight, Barry flashing around and making copies of himself, while you flung debris at him with your telekinesis. You’d been the one to give the order to ambush him from behind, but Cisco had suddenly vibed the meta locking onto your position between Barry’s speed copies, and without a second thought he’d blasted him with vibrations from the side, deflecting most of the calcium spiked from hitting you, save one, which buried itself in your side.

 

Cisco shook the images off, turning the corner into the small break room the team had set up, finding Caitlin sat at one of the little table with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. “Hey Cisco,” she greeted him with a tired smile, “how’s Y/N doing?” 

 

“Ok,” he replied with a sigh, “but I think a dose of pain meds wouldn’t be completely amiss,” he smiled flatly.

 

Caitlin frowned, “Still not moving carefully then,” she said with a sigh of her own, “I swear Y/N is one of the most stubborn patients I’ve had next to Barry, honestly haven’t they ever heard of Doctor’s orders?” she let out a soft laugh which Cisco mimicked as she stood.

 

“Well this one was my fault,” he defended you, “Y/N leaned forward to kiss me and aggravated the wound,” he gave a guilty little shrug, “I guess I just have a really kissable face, I dunno.”

 

Caitlin rolled her eyes, “Mhm,” she agreed with a nod, “you do look pretty cute with that flower crown on though, so maybe,” she chuckled as Cisco glanced up.

 

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled too, “I forgot about it,” he lifted his hand to touch one of the blossoms absently, “Y/N made it for me.”

 

“Aww that’s sweet,” Caitlin commented as they walked back to the med lab together.

 

Cisco nodded, “she’s making them for the whole team,” he explained, “she said I could start on yours when I got back.”

 

Caitlin’s eyes lit up, “Ooh really?” she smiled bright, “I love flower crowns!” 

 

They entered the med lab just in time for Cisco’s phone to beep, signaling a meta human alert. He pulled his phone out with a curious frown, wondering what he and Barry were up against this time. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as he opened the link sent to him from the app, with a picture of the same meta who’d nearly killed you barreling through down town like a bull in a china shop. 

 

“Cisco,” you called to him, breaking his reverie, “what is it, what’s wrong?”

 

Cisco faltered, pulling his phone close to his chest he stuttered out, “It-its the meta that nearly killed you...he’s downtown,” he swallowed thickly as his heart thud in his chest making him dizzy. In the wake of you getting injured, Cisco had lost all focus on the fight, instead rushing to your side as Barry struggled to keep up his decoy act. In the end, Barry managed to snatch one of the meta’s spikes, mid-flight, and redirect it to hit him instead, but he’d only gotten the one good hit before being tossed like a doll across the warehouse parking lot, and while he lay there unconscious the meta had limped away into hiding. That was another part of the guilt Cisco was fighting, and now he felt even worse seeing the destruction his lack of focus had allowed to occur. 

 

“Cisco!” Barry came zipping into the med lab, already in his suit though with his cowl removed, “we gotta go, CCPD can’t handle that guy alone,” he nodded to the wall through the glass walkway adjoining the med lab and the cortex, at the display wall where everyone’s uniforms were showcased on mannequins, “suit up, I’ll meet you there, ok?”

 

Cisco nodded, and with that Barry zipped away, leaving the three of you watching his light trail disappear. “Cisco,” you said his name, cutting through his fear and doubt, his eyes meeting yours with a glittering uncertainty, “you can do this,” you nodded firmly, “what happened to me was not your fault, and Barry needs you...go get this guy, go be a hero.”

 

Cisco took a deep breath, taking his time to look at your face, burning it into his mind even more than it already was, because you were what he would be fighting for. “Caitlin, we’re gonna need you on the coms,” Caitlin nodded her affirmation, “Y/N, you stay in this bed until I’m back alright?” he ordered, moving to your side to kiss you, “I don’t want to come back here to find out you’ve pulled your stitches trying to listen in on the fight, alright?”

 

“I promise,” you agreed, “now go get him.”

 

With that Cisco sprinted to his suit, removing it from the mannequin as quickly as he could before jogging to his workshop with it where he changed and retrieved his glasses. He took the flower crown off his head once he was dressed and went for the door, but as he reached the doorway he felt inexplicably pulled back to his desk where the crown sat delicately atop one of his notebooks. He stared at it for a moment, his feet moving towards the desk slowly as his hand reached out for it, landing lightly on one of the soft cloth blossoms before closing around it. Practicality told him that wearing the crown into battle would probably end with the crown being damaged, or lost, or both, and he didn’t want to let either happen after all your hard work...but his heart seemed to whisper to him with every beat that leaving without it was not an option. He sighed, lifting the crown and setting it on his head, fishing in his desk for the stash of paper clips, “Caitlin, where is Barry’s location?” he asked over the coms as he carefully clipped the crown into his hair.

 

“He’s downtown near the marina, he seems to have pushed the meta out into the marina parking lot and is moving him towards the water,” Caitlin replied as she pulled up various traffic cameras and Barry’s GPS tracker on the cortex screens, “your tracker says you haven’t left yet, is everything ok-”

 

“Fine,” Cisco assured her quickly, placing the last paper clip, “just making an adjustment to the suit is all. Leaving now, thanks Cait.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said as she glanced over to you through the glass divider, “good luck.”

 

“Thanks,” he said again, then he opened a portal and jumped through, popping out a few feet behind Barry in the marina parking lot. 

 

“About time!” Barry called back to him as the meta roared at them both angrily.

 

“My bad,” Cisco replied flatly, “so whats the plan?”

 

“Well, I figure if we drive him out into the water I can electrify it and-” Barry stopped mid sentence as he took a double take at Cisco, his brows knitting together as he frowned at Cisco’s head, “umm...is that a new part of the suit or-?”

 

Cisco rolled his eyes, “I’ll explain later, now is not the time to get distracted by a flower crown,” he barked, earning a shrug from Barry as an apology.

 

“Right, so I figure if we drive him out to the water, I can electrify it and knock him out, and then you can portal him back to the pipeline,” Barry explained completely this time, “only trouble is, he’s still really mad about you stabbing him with his own spikes before, and rage seems to be a pretty powerful motivator for him, I’ve only managed to get him this far by running super close to him, and he’s already almost hit me twice.”

 

Cisco nodded thoughtfully, “So we need to hit him harder,” he realized, “how close can you get me to him?”

 

Barry’s eyes went wide at the question, “Bro, I wouldn’t get any closer to him than we already are without a plan-”

 

“I’ve got a plan,” Cisco cut him off, “you get me in close, and I blast him backwards,” He rolled his neck and loosened his shoulders a little, “if that doesn’t work, I’ll see about vibrating the ground under his feet so he loses balance, and then you can try to drag him out there.”

 

Barry nodded, though his eyes were still wide with uncertainty, “Ok man, but he’s kind of massive, you might have another mini-stroke if you push your powers that hard.”

 

Cisco’s jaw tightened at Barry’s reminder, “Yeah well, fingers crossed I don’t,” he reached behind his head for the ribbons trailing from his flower crown, closing his eyes for a moment as he whispered, “Y/N, this is for you, keep me safe,” then he gave Barry the go ahead, and Barry scooped him up, speeding him right to the monster’s feet where he dropped him, zipping around the meta in a circle in hopes of distracting him from Cisco’s sudden closeness. With a deep breath, Cisco raised his gauntlet clad hands, and blasted the monster with all he was worth, screaming with the effort as the vibrations shook his body before projecting out of him.

 

Barry’s distraction worked, the monster stumbled backwards a few steps, roaring in irritation as he regained his footing. Cisco cursed quietly as he stopped, his body already feeling weaker from the exertion, “time for plan B then,” he spoke into the coms, but before he could scramble away, the monster used one of it’s massive hands to snack Cisco across the chest, sending him flying backwards for several feet, before tumbling into one of the few cars still in the the parking lot. He shouted a string of curses then, his body screaming with pain as he struggled to sit up. Barry was at his side in an instant, down on one knee he helped Cisco up, asking him quick fire questions like “are you ok?” and “did you break anything?”.

 

“I’m still alive,” Cisco grumbled, forcing himself to stand, “that’s the best answer I can give you right now,” he groaned as his already bruising back spasmed slightly in protest, but he grit his teeth and pressed on, “we’ve gotta switch to plan B, you’ve gotta get me close again.”

 

“No he does not!” Both Cisco and Barry froze as your familiar voice barked across the coms.

 

“Y/N!” Cisco hissed, “Caitlin I told you to keep an eye on her-!” 

 

“She’s in Doctor Wells’s old chair, she’s still resting,” Caitlin assured him quickly, “besides, you two need someone with combat experience watching your back, I’m the medic remember?”

 

Cisco growled, “Fine, what do you mean I don’t have to get close to him, how else am I supposed to fight him, you want to the throw rocks or something?”

 

“Nope,” you replied smartly, “there is a food truck parked in that lot, its called ‘snacks on the bay’ do you see it?”

 

Barry nodded, having noticed it when he was first forcing the monster towards the water, “Yeah, its got seagulls all over it, what about it?”

 

“I used to work for them over the summer when I was in high school,” you explained, “they have amazing french fries,”

 

Barry and Cisco gave each other incredulous looks as you jabbered about food, “Is there a point you’re getting to here, or are you just hungry?” Cisco asked impatiently, the monster trudging ever closer as they talked with you.

 

“Yes I have a point,” you snapped, “the spiked that thing shoots out are comprised mostly of calcium, which means that with enough vinegar, you can dissolve them and possibly weaken him enough to take him out,”

 

Barry still looked confused, “What does this have to do with the food tru-”

 

“Ok that is a brilliant idea,” Cisco agreed, cutting Barry off, “but shame on you for making me remember what that tastes like,” Barry was really confused now, and his face showed it, so Cisco turned to him and explained, “there are people in this world who like to put vinegar on their french fries, she’s saying go grab the vinegar from the food truck and douse the calcium beastie with it,”

 

“Oh,” Barry nodded, “you could have just said that Y/N,” he zipped off towards the food truck, the monster paying him no mind as it continued to loom ever closer to Cisco.

 

“Thanks Y/N,” Cisco said earnestly, “now get back in bed will ya?”

 

“I’ll be fine in the chair Cisco,” you replied, “ oh and by the way, your flower crown is seriously crooked, I can see it on the security camera above you.”

 

Cisco looked up on one of the street lamp poles to the tiny camera set up there. He waved, turning to look at himself in the reflection of the car window he’d been thrown against, correcting his flower crown hastily as Barry Zipped back to his side, “Vinegar acquired,” Barry announced, handing Cisco a jug of it, “now what, we just throw them or-?”

 

“Nope,” Cisco grinned at him, “I’ve got a better plan B this time,” he handed the jug back to Barry, “you speed around him and hook the handles on his spikes, then when he’d close enough I blast em’ and explode em’!”

 

Barry grinned back, “Alright!” he agreed cheerfully, “just wait till I’m clear yeah? I don’t wanna smell like vinegar for the rest of the night...”

 

Cisco nodded, “That’s what showers are for but whatever,” he laughed, “now go be fast,” he waved Barry towards the monster, and Barry was off, hooking all three jugs around the monster’s spikes. “Hey Spike!” Cisco called as the monster roared at him, “this is for smacking me across the parking lot!” he shot the first vibration, the jug exploding in a shower of brown liquid. The screech the monster gave in response told him the plan was working, he aimed two more vibration, each of them spot on, sending the vinegar flying as the monster screeched and writhed in pain.

 

Barry zipped back to his side, watching at he monster began to foam up from the chemical reaction. Cisco smiled at him, but it was short lived as his nose began to burn, “Caught in the blast radius,” Barry explained, making his own face of disgust as he tried to wipe off his suit, “but hey, we did it!”

 

Cisco nodded, “Yeah, we did it,” he agreed, “thanks to Y/N.”

 

“Team work makes the dream work,” you piped in over the coms.

 

Cisco and Barry chuckled, “Yeah, thanks Y/N,” Barry replied gratefully.

 

“See you at home?” you asked Cisco softly, both of you knowing that by home you meant the cortex; after all, its where you’d met, where you’d fallen for each other, and it was where you both spent most of your time anyway.

 

Cisco nodded, smiling up at the security camera like before, “Yeah,” he agreed with a smile, “I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
